dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Shop
The Shop is the place to go when you need an upgrade. You can buy new attacks, health potions, Kaio-Ken abilities, and even strength boosts using your Zeni. Items will be refilled on random days. Health *Health Potion: 15 in stock. Restores all health, (Can not be used during fight) Z 5,000 *Senzu Bean: 15 in stock. Restores 1/4 health, and adds 2 speed and 1 damage. (Can be used during fight) Z 1,500 *Home Cooked Meal: Requires Zeni under 1,000. Restores 1/2 health. Free of charge Attacks *Ki Blast: Requires 1 hour in training to achieve *Energy Ball: Requires 2 hours in traning to achieve *Energy Wave: Requires 3 hours in training to achieve *Kamehameha: Requires 20 hours in training to achieve, level 5 required (Saiyan, human,majin or half-breed only) *Final Flash: Requires 30 hours in training to achieve, level 10 required (Saiyans, and halfbreeds only) *Spirit Ball: Requires 50 hours of training to achieve, level 5 required (Human, and halfbreeds only) *Death Beam: Requires 10 hours in training to achieve, (Ice-jins, aliens, and halfbreeds only) *Photon Flash: Requires 50 hours of training to achieve, level 5 required (Androids, all kinds or halfbreed only) *Demonic Death Wave: Requires 70 hours in training to achieve, level 10 required (Demons, or half breeds only) *Light Grenade: Requires 120 hours in training, level 10 required. (Namekians, or halfbreeds only) *Special Beam Cannon: Requires 50 hours of training to achieve. (Namekian, human, or half breed only) *Spirit Bomb: Requires 240 hours of training to achieve, level 20 required. (Saiyan or halfbreed only) *Death Ball: Requires 160 hours of training to achieve, level 15 required. (Ice-jin or halfbreed only) *Destructo Disc: Requires 50 hours of training to achieve, level 10 required. (Humans or halfbreed only) *Explosion Wave: Requires 20 hours of training to achieve. (Alien or halfbreed only) *Berserker Blast: Requires 100 hours of training to achieve. (Androids, all kinds or halfbreed only) *Darkness Sword Attack: Requires 120 hours of training to achive, level 7 required. (Demons, Aliens, or halfbreeds only) *Tri-Beam: Requires 40 hours of training to achieve. TSUFURUJIN ONLY! I got you didn't I! (Humans or halfbreed only) *Dodon Ray: Requires 20 hours of training to achieve, level 4 required. (Aliens or halfbreed only) *Self Destruct: Any race may self destruct at any time. *Absorbtion: Requires 170 hours of training to achieve, level 7 required. (Majins or halfbreed only) *Healing: Requires 20 hours of training to achieve, level 3 required. (Majins,Namekians, or Halfbreed only) *Body Manipulation and Regeneration: Requires 45 hours of training to achieve, level 4 required. (Majins or halfbreeds only) Speed, Damage, and Power *Speed Potion: 15 in stock. Gifts 2 speed, (Can not be used during fight) Z 6,000 *Damage Potion: 15 in stock. Gifts 2 damage, (Can not be used during fight) Z 6,000 *Power Level Potion: 15 in stock. Boosts power level by 100,000 (Can not be used during fight) Z 2,500 *Kaio-ken Capsule: 15 in stock. Grants kaio-ken abilities, level 1 required. Z 15,000 (In order to increase your kaio-ken level to X10, you must spend 10 hours in training in the kaio-ken form to achieve. And that rule goes for the other increments) Upgrades *Upgade Chip: 15 in stock. Gives a 12% boost to everything. Z 3,000 *Upgraded Parts: 15 in stock. Gives a 15% boost to everything. (Must visit hospital to have parts installed.) Z 2,500 Other *Potara Earring:4 in stock. Lets 2 characters fuse into 1. Z 3,000 *Time Capsule: 3 in stock. This lets you go back in time to start all over with a new name, a new race, and a new character. Z 5,000 *Diamond Studded Ring: 2 in stock. This lets the boy characters propose to the girl characters, if the girl accepts they can get wed and have 1 child. (only boys can buy) Z 10,000 *Weighted Training Clothing: 15 in stock. Gives more resistance while training, but you get twice the amount of XP, but you take 50 damage every hour. Z 9,000 Customization *Shut down remote: Defeats any android opponent, but health has to be at 1/3 of normal. Halfbreeds have to be at 1/5 power. Z 2,000 (Support slot) *Sword: Lets you attack with sword, does 50% more damage with each strike. Z 5,000 (Rush slot) *Fruit of the Tree of Might: Gives +5 in Speed and Damage. Z 5,000 (Support slot) *Special (insert name of training here) Training: If you are trained by another user, you get a power and speed boost. Z 1,000 (Support slot) *Assistance: A Dragon Ball character that you based your signature attack off of will help you with your attack, the attack then does X2 the amount of normal damage. Z 9,000 (Attack slot) *Gun: Allows a user to shoot bullets at the opponent. You will become invincible to bullets when your power level reaches 1,000,000,000. Z 2,000 (Attack slot) *Chi-Chi's Anger: The opponent gets so scared by Chi-Chi, they are only allowed to use 1/2 of their power. Z 6,000 (Support slot) *Sneak Attack: At the start of the fight, you automatically get 1st turn and they can not dodge or block your attack. Z 10,000 (Attack/Rush slot) *Boxing Gloves: Increases damage done by 25% and decreases the damage done to you by 25% if blocked. Z 5,000 (Rush slot) Auction House The Auction House a "competition" where you can get items using Zeni. Who ever has the highest bid in the end of 3 days wins. Category:Role Playing Category:Locations Category:Role Playing